Un baiser de vipère
by bloodslayer-sama
Summary: Jason le jeune frère de Blaise Zabini cherche un amant mais quant-il le cherche il ne se souvient plus de rien. Il se souvient juste du nom de famille de cet amant tant rechercher. Aventure, combat magique et autres vous attendent dans cette fiction.


Disclamer: Tout est à JKR et je n'en tire pas profit, ce qui est à moi est la fic et les personnages et autres choses qui viendront de mon imagination.

je précise que cette fiction contient du yaoi donc des relation d'homme à homme donc les homophobes ou âmes sensibles incapables de supporter merci de vous en allez vous êtes désormais prévenu. Les couples de la fiction seront; ?x Draco Malfoy, SSxHarry Potter.

Je fais de mon mieux pour ce qui est de l'orthographe et de la grammaire même si je ne suis pas très doué. je vous demande donc de ne pas me critiquer sur ce point. Merci et bonne lecture à vous.

Attention Viole dans ce chapitre âme sensible s'abstenir vous êtes prévenus!

**Chapitre 1 : dans les méandres de l'incompréhension**

C'était un début d'hivers froid, mais étonnamment malgré la fraicheur apparente tous les habitants du petit village de whitesnow gambadaient gaiement dans les rues du petit village. Il se situait à la frontière qui séparait le monde des moldus et celui des sorciers. De ce fait personnes ne soupçonnait donc ses habitant de faire acte de magie, ce qui arrangeais bien les habitants. Car si le monde moldu venait à l'apprendre alors le monde sombrerait dans la panique total, plus encore dans le chaos. Puisque la communauté des sorciers y vivant serait découverte, ce qui en soit serait le pire des cas envisageable.

Néanmoins cela n'empêchait pas les balades et les activités extérieures tant que celles-ci restaient pour le moins « normales » aux yeux de tous. Cependant depuis quelques temps, le mage noir dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom avait fait des siennes. Hé oui au simple fait de mentionner son existence vous vous retrouviez en face de lui, donc il vous restait deux option : soit fuir, soit le rejoindre. Dans les deux cas vous étiez mal tombé car si vous aviez le malheur de fuir et bien vous vous retrouviez tué par un éclair de magie verte et si vous vous soumettiez et bien vous aviez plutôt intérêt à obéir et vite à tout ce qu'il vous demandait.

Malgré cela un jeune homme à la chevelure mis-longue et bouclée couleur chocolat se baladait sans s'en soucier dans les rues. Bien que tout le monde pense que cet homme soit fou il ne l'était pas il avais juste confiance en ces talents de sorciers. Bien qu'à maintes reprises on lui ai reprocher d'avoir trop confiance en lui. Et pourtant cet homme si jeune soit-il leur avait répondu "tant que je suis pure je ne craindrais rien de la magie de cet homme". Tout les habitants avaient ouvert en grand la bouche comme si les paroles du jeune sorciers les avaient tous ébranlés, mais bien vite ils les avaient refermés partant sans demander leur reste. Seul une personne avais eu le courage de lui dire qu'il été un inconscient. Cet homme avait les yeux gris, une chevelure blonde et des des cheveux d'un blond magnifique à ce moment précis le jeune châtain c'était dit qu'il voudrait le revoir, le revoir plus tard quant-il serais majeure et enfin peut être lui demander si il voulais bien être son amant. Cette pensée lui avait donner des ailes un si bel homme, peut être l'aimerait t-il? ou peut être le rejetterait t-il? il n'en savais rien mais il voulait quand même tenter l'expérience car qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Oui un jour il le retrouverait mais il n'avait qu'un maigre indice son nom de famille "Malfoy".

Cela faisait à peu près 3 ans que tout cela c'été passé, Le sorcier qu'est devenu Zabini Jason avait une forte réputation. Contrairement à son frère Jason ne se posais pas vraiment la question d'avoir de l'argent à gogo ou non il pensait juste à la question d'être heureux. Il voulait avoir une famille, donc un mari, ces enfants et surtout une vie paisible. Oh combien de foies il aurait tuer son frère Blaise pour lui avoir fait assister à une de ces réunion mondaines où il passait son temps à parler d'argent, d'événements dont-il ce fichait complètement comme de sa dernière paire de chaussettes. Malheureusement ce matin là il n'eu pas le choix il dû participer à une réunion sur les affaires du casino de son frère. Et donc sa matinée fut gâchée par cette réunion qu'il qualifiait de "barbante" alors que son frère lui la qualifiait de "primordiale. Mais il avait réussi à faire un pas en avant aujourd'hui car son frère bien aimer avait littéralement fais exploser les vitres tellement il avait été énerver par le comportement de Jason, L'homme à la chevelure chocolat avait bailler tout le long à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et en plus il lui avait offert un bonus en tapant du pied toutes les 2 secondes. Ce qui eu pour effet de mettre le noire d'une humeur plus que massacrante. En effet Blaise avait fait exploser les vitres de la salles mais en plus cela allait lui coûter une somme énorme d'argent de refaire tout les vitres de salle de réunion de son casino, puisque celles-ci était faites avec du Crystal étant donner que le moi précèdent il avait surpasser celons-lui son record de chiffre d'affaire. Maintenant les deux frères était dans le bureau de l'aîné des Zabini et cela ne se passait pas vraiment pour le mieux que l'on puisse en dire vu les cris stridents que l'on entendaient dans le bureau de ce dernier, Le noire criait tout ce qu'il pouvait sur son pauvre frère depuis déjà au moins deux bonnes heures.

- Vraiment tu n'as aucun respect! Mais quesqu'on va faire de toi imbécile?!

- Ecoute Blaise je me fiche pas mal de cet réunion c'est vrai que l'on ne peut pas dire que je soit un modèle, je ne suis pas toi, je n'ai pas ton sens pour les affaires moi j'ai un talent pour la mode, pour le design, pour le dessin mais pas pour gérer de l'argent.

Cela ce voyait à des kilomètres à la ronde que le jeune homme avait du talent pour la mode et le design il était vêtu d'un jean moulant marron chocolat et d'une chemise blanche et d'une paire de chaussure de la même couleur que sont t-shirt. ces cheveux à présent bien plus long lui tombait sur les épaules et dans le haut du dos, son visage été recouvert de fond de teint, pas trop non plus mais une légère couche pour donner un certain charme à son visage. Il été fait pour être un mannequin pas un co gérant d'un casino.

Le noir repris de plus belle:

-Et tu pense que c'est en te pavanant que tu va gagner ta vie?

Il lui avait poser cette question d'une manière si froide que Jason Faillis en tomber de sa chaise, son frère ne lui avait jamais parler comme sa. Ce fut décontenancer qu'il lui répondis:

-Et bien sa ramènerais des sous à la maison c'est vrai quoi blaise! Quant un mannequin défile il gagne pas mal d'argent ou sinon je peu toujours faire chanteur tu sais très bien que j'ai un grand talent pour la danse et la chanson depuis que nous sommes enfants.

Le noir avait réfléchis un long moment quant aux paroles de son frère, il est vrai que le fait d'avoir un mannequin dans la famille ferais rapporter beaucoup d'argent à cette dernière. Seulement trouver un imprésario ou encore un créateur qui accepterais de le recruter pour porter ses vêtements n'était pas vraiment quelque chose de facile puisque la plupart de ces derniers avaient déjà des mannequin plus que sublime. Pas qu'il doute des talents et de la beauté de son cadet mais bon cela serait dure et il le savait. C'est pourquoi il demanda à son frère pour voir si le plus jeune en avait conscience:

-Et tu as conscience que cela ne sera pas chose facile?

-Bien sure que je le sais mais je ne veux pas abandonner mon rêve répondit Jason avec un tact surprenant son frère. Puis il enchaîna en lui disant qu un rêve ne peut se réaliser que si on croit en celui-ci.

Blaise en fut déstabilisé, il savait son frère déterminer et d'ailleurs c'est qui faisait différence entre eux lui été lâche et fourbe comme un serpentard alors que Jason était courageux et battant comme un gryffondor. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à son frère mais le noir l'enviait pour toutes ces qualités il en était presque jaloux. Mais sa oh oui jamais il ne l'avouerais au blanc car il savait que cela signifierai la victoire du plus petit sur lui et sa jamais il ne l'accepterait pas même pour tout l'or du monde.

Pourtant Blaise reprit la conversation comme si de rien n'était:

Bon à partir de demain tu te cherchera des imprésarios ou encore des créateur de mode qui t'accepteraient, il ne faut pas que tu te laisse tomber au chômage cela serait une honte pour notre famille.

Mais bien sure que je vais chercher je ne suis pas une chiffe mole, non mais tu m'as pris pour qui sérieusement?! Je suis un Zabini moi aussi, moi aussi je ferais la fierté de notre nom! avait crier le châtain car oui il n'allait pas se laisser insulter de la sorte il n'aimais pas ce laisser marcher sur les pieds et encore moins par son frère.

Blaise en devint fou de rage jamais son petit frère ne lui avait parler comme sa et il ne le supportait pas dans la famille on respectait toujours ces aînés, et foi de Zabini le plus petit des deux n'allais pas y couper. Il allais recevoir une correction dont-il se souviendrait toute sa vie et qu'il ne serais pas prêt d'oublier de si tôt. Le noir plaqua son frère contre le mur de son bureau avec une force incroyable faisant hoqueter le plus jeune. L'homme aux cheveux noir fixait son frère avec une tel colère dans les yeux que le plus petit en tremblait de tout ses membres. L'aîné des Zabini en avait un sourire mauvais il fixait son cadet avec une lueur mal sainte dans les yeux et cela ne présageais rien de bon pour l'homme frêle qu'était Jason.

J'ai promis de ne pas le faire mais vu que tu semble vouloir me manquer de respect et bien tu ne me laisse pas le choix je vais devoir te montrer qui commande et je vais le faire à la manière de nos ancêtres avait-il renchéri. Les yeux verts du plus jeunes étaient remplis de terreur il ne savait pas comment cela se passait mais il savais d'après ce que son frère lui avait raconter que cela ne ce passait jamais en douceur et que c'était bien souvent une longue torture longue et douloureuse.

Blaise commença alors à donner des coups de hanches faisant frotter son membre contre celui de sa victime. Il était conscient que son frère était terrorisé mais à en juger par les gémissement du châtain il en conclu que cela ne lui déplaisait pas tant que sa finalement. Il entreprit donc de lui déboutonner sa chemise blanche mais agacer par la difficulté que lui imposait celle-ci à être retirée il la déchira et ne lésina pas il attaqua durement les tétons de son cadet qui gémissait de temps à autre sous l'assaut de ses dents. L'aîné des Zabini était plus qu'éxité par les gémissement de son frère il mordit donc plus fort arrachant cette foie des sanglot à Jason.

Je...arrête sa fait mal! avait-il réussi à dire entre deux sanglots. seulement son frère ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et alors que Jason le suppliait Blaise lui asecna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre qui le fit ce plier en deux. Il n'eu pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il senti Blaise faire glisser son jean à terre avec son sous vêtement et soudain il senti une main le masturber, il ne pu ce retenir de gémir à chaque allée et venue de la main de Blaise sur son membre. Quant son frère jugea que le cadet en avait assez il le fit ce mettre à genou devant lui et lui enfonça son membre dans sa cavité buccale, les va et viens de Blaise étaient brutaux son cadet en avait mal à la gorge et il continuait à pleurer.

-Tu veux vraiment chialer pour quelque chose?! Alors t va vraiment pleurer pour quelque chose lui avait crier le noir. et sans ménagement l'aîné avait retourner son cadet et sans aucune préparation l'avait pénétrer avec une bestialité sauvage puis allait et venait en l'autre dans le but de le faire hurler le plus possible. Et c'est précisément ce que fit Jason il hurlait et pleurait sous la douleur et la brutalité de son frère jamais il n'aurait penser que son frère bien aimer lui ferait autant de mal un jour. Heureusement pour lui Blaise éjacule assez rapidement. Jason s'empressa de ce rhabiller et décampa du bureau de son frère qui riait d'u air mauvais.

il couru jusque dans la maison familiale ou il entreprit de se dévétir une foie que ce fut fait il alla sous la douche et laissa son corps apprécier l'eau qui en coulais tout le long puis il se savonna de toute ses forces essayant de faire partir la honte que lui avait fait subir Blaise mais rien n'y faisait le sang et la semence de son frère coulait le long de ses jambes et cela l'horrifiait. Au bout de une heure trente il sorti après avoir vider le ballon d'eau chaude, enfila un caleçon et glissa sous les couette de son lit qui lui parurent bien chaude. Et en moins de deux minute finit par s'endormir, Jamais une journée ne lui paru aussi mauvaise et c'est ainsi qu'il ce laissa aller à ses rêves.

NDLA: La suite dans le chapitre 2! j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus! La prochaine foie j'essaierais de le faire un peu plus long.


End file.
